


Dimeshipping - A shy couple

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Based on this Canon Comic story: https://inducks.org/story.php?c=I+TL+2196-5&search=Ein%20sch%C3%BCchternes%20Paar





	Dimeshipping - A shy couple

Scrooge McDuck couldn't remember exactly how it happened. But one day Magica and he had found a mediator to help them finish the eternal fight for Scrooge's first self-earned dime.  
A young Italian named Dario who knew a lot about magic, even though he did not have the knowledge and power of Magicas by far.

In fact, they were both interested in finding a solution. But very quickly it turned out that they were just too similar. No compromise could be found because both were too stubborn to give in even one millimeter. So the meetings quickly became just another part of their rituals.

But the less they tried, the more time they had to observe their mediator and his helper. It quickly became more fun betting when Dario would finally dare to confess his love to Linda. As soon as Scrooge and Magica were left alone to talk, they laughed exuberantly about this oblivious couple.

How could anyone be so blind? So stubborn and shy? They both needed help.

So one day they decided to use one of these mediators meetings to bring the shy couple together.  
It had been spectacular. As one had expected when two of the most creative and brightest minds came together.

To cut a long story short, of course their venture was crowned with success.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Scrooge waved happily after the couple as they drove away by car towards a wonderful future together.  
He smiled gently. That was about time.

Still in a cheerful mood, he finally turned to Magica's hut. "Witch show your face! You won't escape my force!" He quoted aloud a spell from the magic book Dario had used against Magica. It was completely obsolete and useless against a powerful witch like Magica. She knew it, Scrooge knew it too. Nevertheless, he had bought the book from Dario for a high price by his standards. After all... the lad needed the money for his marriage. Deep down, Scrooge had a gentle heart.

Just like Magica.

Laughing, she opened the door when she heard his voice. "Time for you to come, you clown". She meant almost lovingly.  
Scrooge's heart beat faster as he looked into Magica's smiling face. This expression made her even more beautiful. "Hello, partner!" He returned her cheerful greeting.   
The word filled his heart with a painful longing. If only he could always call her that. But he knew it was foolish to think she would want to spend more than a day together with him. In no sense of the word.

But for now he was happy that she invited him to a coffee in her hut. She told him exactly what she had to do until their mediators finally came to their senses.   
Scrooge was very happy for his two friends. But basically, they had had it easy. After all, it had been obvious that both had the same feelings for each other.  
He himself was unfortunately not granted this happiness.  
When he was with Magica, he forgot everything around him. In the middle of an enthusiastic conversation about Greek myths and their truthfulness, his stomach suddenly growled, loud and audible. 

Immediately his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Irritated, he looked at his watch and was shocked. "Bless me bagpies, it's so late. I wanted to be on my way home by this time. No wonder I'm starving."   
He stood up and stepped in front of the door. It was still early in the evening but actually he had planned to fly back at noon.

Magica quietly approached him from behind. "Do you really want to go to the airport now and take the long flight?" Carefully she put one hand on his shoulder. She didn't want him to leave. But she couldn't stop him either. It was clear to her that he had long been back at work in his mind and was just calculating what expenses this delay brought him.  
Scrooge turned to her with a distressed face. "I don't feel like it, but what else can I do? They expect me at home and I can't afford the cost of a hotel." 

Magica denied herself the comment that it really wasn't about the fact that he couldn't afford it, but just didn't want to afford it. She tried not to let her embarrassment show.   
"You could just stay the night. I'll cook us whatever you want." She meant as casual as possible. "As long as it doesn't contain garlic!" She added quickly and smiled at him mischievously.  
"Then I'll fly you back to Duckburg tomorrow on my broom. It' s faster and completely free-of-charge."

It was a certain satisfaction to see his face slowly turning red. Even though it was clear to her that it had nothing to do with her personally but with the proposal in general. Deep down Scrooge was a gentleman.

Scrooge had also been completely surprised. Here he thought she wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible, but stay overnight in her hut? "Um..." He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Wouldn't you mind? I mean... to spend the night together is quite... personal..." He wished his voice would not tremble like that.   
Magica laughed quietly, his embarrassment helped her to appear more secure herself. "Wouldn't be the first time, or does it make such a big difference whether we sleep in the open air or in my home?"

She had a point. Suddenly his heart became light. The thought of spending many more hours with her alone, without them fighting each other, filled him with joy. "If it really doesn't bother you, then gladly!" He finally agreed, with a broad smile, that let Magicas knee become soft.  
He looked at her with an innocent face. "What are you going to cook? I don't want to get on your nerves but my stomach is really protesting his disregard." As if to confirm, it growled loudly again. "I like to help you too, or do you use your magic to cook?" 

Magica laughed out loud again. She knew how much he appreciated good food, especially if it was free, but the way he looked at her with big eyes was simply... cute... Her cheeks flamed up red. Of course she knew his soft sides, but she was still more used to the tough businessman and adventurer.

She loved every facet of his personality but it made her happy that he didn't pretend in front of her. "Sometimes I do, but cooking it yourself always tastes best." Acting classy she continued. "What may I then serve the Lord?"

She had already turned to the stove so that Scrooge stood behind her. Still with that innocent look he put his chin on her shoulder. You could clearly see how the tension had given way and he just enjoyed being with her and being himself. Magica had already experienced him in his weakest moments. She knew him needy and greedy, weepy and over the top.  
There was nothing to hide. With her he felt free. "Would it be too cliché if I said spaghetti?" Magica had become a little stiff as he leaned against her, a warm feeling spread from where he touched her. How she wished he would close his strong arms around her and gently embrace her. 

How she would love to turn to him and kiss those enticing lips, surrounded by such a soft smile. She shook her head a little to get clear again, but this could also be interpreted as an answer to his question. 

"Clichés arise because you often use them and you only do that when something is particularly good. Well then, spaghetti Napoli it shall be!"  
Scrooge cheered a little and then let go of her. Searching, he looked around the kitchen. "I could make tea in the meantime, you really don't have to do everything by yourself." With her head Magica pointed to a cupboard "Bottom shelf". She explained briefly. 

Scrooge's eyes glowed even more when he saw the teas. "Nutmeg! My favorite!" He was happy to make tea while Magica stared into the saucepan in silence. He didn't have to know that she only had the tea because she knew that he loved it.

While Scrooge was busy Ratface took the opportunity to land on his friend's shoulder. So far he had only watched the two of them in silence.  
"You really got it bad, you know that..?" He deadpanned. Not that this fact was new to him. Far from it, how many hours had he already spent listening to her, encouraging her, comforting her? But it was always amusing to see her face turning red in embarrassment. Magica stirred a little more violently in the pot to hide her tension. 

Ratface cooed friendly and rubbed his little head against her cheek. "Hey, you got him where you wanted him. Don't give in now!" He flapped his wings a few times to emphasize his words. "I'm staying with friends tonight so you'll be alone. Do not disappoint me!" Cackling he flew out of the window before Magica could throw something at him. 

Surprised Scrooge turned to her. "Where is he going?"   
Ratface's whispered words had only made her more nervous and she was now really alone with Scrooge. She took a deep breath to calm down. "To friends, he's been planning that all week..."   
She made an inner note that she would wring the bird's neck when she saw him again.

Scrooge did not really know whether the absence of the raven pleased or unsettled him. His eyes fell on Magica who was concentrating on seasoning the sauce. She was so beautiful... Embarrassed, he turned his gaze away from her again. It was pointless to hope. In the best case they were something like allies but she would never see more in him than a stingy businessman.

Absent, Magica stroked a strand of hair from her face while the other hand sprinkled rosemary and other spices into the pot until a pleasant smell spread in the small kitchen which made Scrooge's stomach growl expectantly. 

Don't think too much, he admonished himself, enjoy the moment with her.

She ripped him from his thoughts when she suddenly turned around and put the pot on the table with verve. "Food is ready!" She announced happily. "Don't think I didn't hear your stomach." Scrooge raised his hands devoutly. "Guilty in terms of prosecution!" He laughed. He bent over the pot and sniffed. "Smells fantastic!" He noted.   
"And tastes even better"! Magica promised while she put a large portion on his plate. "Bon appétit"

She wasn't lying. After a short time they had cleaned the pot empty. Both were blessed with a good appetite. Happily sighing, Scrooge leaned back in the chair.   
"I must admit, that was the best thing I've ever eaten. Not even Elvira's cooking comes close to yours. Magica was visibly pleased as she also leaned back. "Thank you, but I must admit that your choice played into my hands. I only master the Italian cuisine so well... Clichés, clichés..."

Both laughed and their eyes met across the table.

Scrooge could have lost herself forever in her beautiful, deep black eyes. But soon Magica shyly turned her eyes away, stretched out a bit with an uncomfortable face and rubbed her shoulder. 

Immediately Scrooges gaze was worried. "Aren't you well?" He inquired with care. Magica smiled tiredly. "I had to use a lot of magic today. Even if it looks like there is nothing to it for outsiders. Magic drains you, mentally as well as physically. I am completely tense and exhausted."

He looked at her with understanding. "I know that all too well, after a hard day's work I feel the same way. Wait..." He jumped up from the chair and walked towards her. "I can massage you if you like. That always helps me a lot. On my travels I have learned how to do it". 

He had already laid his hands on her shoulders carelessly while talking but pulled them back as if he had burned himself. "Only if you allow me to touch you of course..."  
Was there anything this man couldn't do? Magica smiled at his shyness. Just today they had fought and wrestled with each other, with which he didn't show the slightest problems.   
But even this tender touch of his hands on her shoulders suddenly rattled him. He was so sweet, so innocent. 

Though she had to admit that she was nervous aswell. A fight was always something else, a massage was very... intimate.  
Her heart suddenly beat faster and she felt her cheeks getting hot. But that wouldn't stop her from taking advantage of the moment. "Gladly, if you don't mind..." With these words she stroked her hair forward and exposed her neck. Then she waited and closed her eyes. 

Very hesitantly Scrooge began to place his hands back on her shoulders. Carefully he began to loosen knots in her muscles. Quickly he was absorbed in the work and his trembling hands became steadfast. However, he could not do much in this position. The tensions were deep.  
"It would be better if you lay down on the bed." He finally meant innocently. 

At first he didn't even think about how ambiguous that sounded. Right now he just wanted to help her.  
If possible Magicas heart beat even faster. Scrooge had no idea what he was getting into.

Her smile was perhaps a bit too smug when she stood up and put a finger under his chin. "I like it when you're so bold, Scroogie darling."  
Finally it dawned on Scrooge how his comment had sounded. His face started glowing red. "I only meant... it's easier if..." He started stammering. Helplessly he looked at her. "Magica... I would never..." He paused embarrassed.

Magica sighed a little, he was just far too gallant. She was almost sorry that she had put him on the spot.  
"Scrooge..." She put her hands on his shoulders and spoke soothingly at him. "I know that. I would never have invited you in to my house if I wasn't sure of it."

Her smile became wider again as she went to the bed. If he didn't take the initiative, she just had to help. Turning her back to him, she opened the clasp of her dress and let it slide down to her hip. After a short hesitation she let her brassiere follow.   
She could hear Scrooge draw in the air sharply behind her and about to say something. But she lay down casually with her belly on the bed and laid her head on her crossed arms.  
"And so it's even easier!" 

She proclaimed in all composure although her heart was beating so wild that she thought the bed was shaking.

For a moment it was completely quiet in the hut. Then she heard Scrooge come closer with cautious steps and breathe deeply. "You are the most practical woman I know..." 

She couldn't prevent herself from twitching slightly when he put his hand on her back. But then she visibly relaxed.  
Scrooge kneeled down next to her on the bed, he didn't dare to lean on her even if it was more practical and began to work on her tense back again. This time with more success. He tried to give her as little pain as possible by gently stroking the areas he had worked on.

He enjoyed the feeling of her soft feathers under his fingers. He was ashamed of it and tried to ignore his wildly beating heart. But it was difficult. Now that he was so close to her, he could feel her warmth, perceive the pleasant smell of incense. Her bare back alone looked so tempting…  
He wanted to lower his lips to her delicate plumage, to find out if she was so soft and warm everywhere... 

Stubbornly he concentrated on helping her instead of losing himself in fantasies that would never come true anyway. He'd rather chop off both his arms before touching her without permission.

Admittedly, sometimes it really hurt but the feeling of his hands on her body was enough to let the pain wander into the background. Especially when he lovingly stroked her like an apology for causing her pain.  
In Circes name he drove her crazy!

When his fingers carefully stroked along her side and were only millimeters away from touching her breasts, she unintentionally moaned.  
The skilful hands immediately withdrew. "Sorry, did that hurt too much?" Sounded Scroge's worried voice. 

Magica struggled with herself for a moment. Could she risk being more blunt? When she tried to seduce him but he rejected her... not only would she be in shame, no, it would destroy their entire dynamic. Probably forever... 

On second thought, this was Scrooge McDuck. He may be a greedy, stingy, old hothead, but he was also a man of honor. If he rejected her, he would be a gentleman about it.  
She just couldn't stand it anymore.

Determined, she turned to him. As soon as Scrooge noticed what she was up to, he closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Careful, Magica! You can't just turn around, you forget you're... that you're..." His voice failed, he was not even able to pronounce it.

His cheeks were glowing, he had seen her for a wee moment. It had not been his intention, but he had not been prepared for her to suddenly turn around. He was so ashamed of how that brief glance alone set his blood boiling. He couldn't imagine Magica being aware of how beautiful she actually was.

He heard her get up from bed and the rustling of her clothes, apparently she dressed again. He breathed a little more calmly. A little longer and she would have found out how he felt about her. What if he lost her forever then? 

"Look at me, Scrooge..." Sounded her calm voice. 

Relieved, he turned to her again, opened his eyes and turned pale...   
She stood completely naked in front of him. 

Although she seemed calm he noticed that she trembled slightly with nervousness. His mind screamed to close his eyes that he wasn't allowed to stare.  
But he just couldn't take his eyes off her anymore. 

He looked helplessly into her eyes, he was captivated by her beauty and by his feelings for her. It took a felt eternity until he had himself so far under control that he looked embarrassed to the side. But her voice held him back. 

"Please don't look away..." Suddenly he felt her hand on his cheek as she carefully turned his face towards him.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked almost soundlessly with a tense voice. "Do you think you could get my dime that way? By seducing me?" In a quick gesture he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders so that the sleeves covered her nakedness. 

"Please don't do this..." Hesitantly he stroked her cheek and through her silky hair. "You are worth so much more than that..."  
Magica had seen his eyes gliding along her body, his reddened cheeks, the breath going faster than normal. But despite everything, he preferred to behave like a gentleman. She wasn't making any progress, he would never touch her as long as there were open questions. 

On one hand it was frustrating because she longed for him so much. On the other hand... it was an important reason why she loved him. Suddenly she was ashamed of her approach. Would she have been contented if he had thrown himself at her? No! Even if the longing for his physical closeness had been satisfied for the moment, everything would have been worse afterwards.   
Tears shot into her eyes and she sobbed. 

Uncertain Scrooge stood in front of her with a worried look. "Hey... what's going on? Please, I don't know why you felt compelled to go so far, but talk to me. Did the witch council drove you to do that?"  
Magica shook her head. That he even remembered her superiors. Carefully she took a step towards him and leaned her forehead against his chest. He allowed it, but did not touch her any further.

"I didn't want to compromise..." She finally admitted hesitantly. "I deliberately named an immensely large sum at the negotiation that you would never be willing to pay. I cannot give up the hunt for your dime, I don't want to give it up".   
She looked directly into his eyes. "Because that would mean having no more connection to you. To lose you". Her hands clawed into the thin undershirt he was still wearing.   
"I'm sorry how I behaved just now I... I just couldn't bear it anymore." Again her eyes filled with tears. "How you touch me without ever really holding me, how you don't feel the slightest thing by it..." 

She timidly raised her hand and stroked his cheek, through the soft plumage of his sideburns. "All my pride and honor I would have thrown away only to be close to you once..." She let her arm fall to her side, beaten, and took a step back from him. 

"But now it is clear to me that this will never be true... I am really sorry, I did not want to harass you, I was just too weak to hold myself back..." Sadly she let her head hang. Hoping that somehow they would manage to forget what had happened and at least their lives would stay the same. But for that he had to know everything fairly.   
Again she courageously raised her head to look into his eyes which were wide open and directed at her. He looked so incredibly cute with his reddened cheeks, the surprised face, his light clothes... she smiled slightly. She didn't deserve him at all, but at least she wanted to be brave. 

"I love you, Scrooge."

For a moment, Scrooge's brain adjusted all other functions to process the given information. With his mouth open, he stared speechless at the witch in front of him.  
Eventually he woke from his rigor. Just when Magica thought she had lost all hope, he stepped one step towards her and pulled her firmly into his arms. His jacket slipped from her shoulders but such low details didn't interest him at the moment. 

"Magica..." He kept whispering in her ear. "My God, Magica..." He pressed her a little tighter. He could feel her soft breasts on his chest, but he didn't care about that either.   
Magica wasn't sure what his reaction meant but decided to enjoy the situation as long as it lasted. She loved to lie in his strong arms. It gave her a feeling of security. Her hands sneaked around him in an attempt to be closer to him. 

Finally he retreated a little, but without releasing the embrace, just far enough to look her in the face. "You don't need my dime as an excuse to come to me, I'd like you to never go again..."   
His heart was beating so fast. How she looked at him with big eyes she was so beautiful. Just so beautiful... "I admire your strength, your intransigence, your pride and your courage which you showed especially today..."   
He bent forward and caught her mouth in a tender kiss. The feeling of her lips on his was indescribable and chased a comforting shiver down his back. 

"I love you, Magica... I have loved you for many years..."

He took her face tenderly in both hands. "You must have lost your mind that you want to settle for me..." His thumbs lovingly stroked her cheeks. "But you make me the happiest man in the world!"

Tears of joy and laughter gushed out of Magica at the same time. She was so happy that her body had difficulties processing the emotions. "And what makes you more reasonable?" She brought out with a happy smile. "You fell in love with a witch, you're insane!" 

She fell around his neck and kissed him again. At first the touch was shy and reserved but the feeling made her addicted. So many years she had imagined what it would feel like to kiss him, to touch him and finally she didn't need to hold back anymore. She felt his hands gliding along her hips and snaking around her back.   
"You feel so good..." Purred Scrooge contentedly as he drove his hands through the delicate down. " So soft and warm..." He lowered his beak into her neck bend and tenderly ruffled the feathers at the spot. She could hear him breathing in deep and tranquil. "And you smell so good..."

Happily Magica stroked the tender feathers on his head and pulled him a little closer to herself. Her hands found their way teasingly under his light shirt. She paused for a moment as she touched his chest.   
Scrooge's feathers felt neat and smooth under her fingers, but he wasn't soft and cuddly as herself. Work-hardened muscles stretched under her touch.

Scrooge felt her hesitation and let her go a little. "I'm sorry, am I coming on too strong?"  
She gave him a warning look. "Don't you dare let go of me!" Tentatively she stroked her fingers over his chest again. "No, I was just surprised by how well built you are..." She looked up into his eyes that he became dizzy under the intense gaze "May I look at you?" To underline her words she tugged slightly at the shirt. 

Scrooge swallowed nervously but immediately complied with her request. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head. He was happy to see her cheeks reddening. Hesitantly she raised her hands to stroke his chest and abdominal muscles.

With a smile she noticed his heart beating wildly. It was a wonderful feeling to know that she didn't leave him cold. Even though he still hadn't dared to look at her directly.  
"Scrooge..." She began carefully "I know I would have done anything today so that you finally perceive me as a woman but... I'm not sure if I'm really ready for it..." Begging she looked at him. "I love you. More than anything else, but... but..." 

Before she could continue speaking, Scrooge lovingly took her face into his hands. "Hey... We don't have to do anything. I mean, of course you're robbing me of my mind..." Playfully he caressed her beak with his until she had to giggle. "You are so beautiful and seductive. I don't want to deny that I desire you."   
Magicas eyes widened at his words surprised, it felt so good to hear all this. 

"But above all, I love you and would never do anything that you are unsure of. We have all the time in the world from now on. Just tell me what you want, I'll do anything for you..."  
Tenderly he kissed her lips. Could hardly get enough of the warm tingling that it caused in him.

Magica smiled at him gratefully. "I want you to hold me in your arms all night, I want you to kiss me all over my body..." Determined she took his hands and laid them on her breasts. "I want you to touch me tenderly..." She approached him closer so that she could put her arms around his neck. "And I want to do all that with you too, if you want it..."  
It was hard for Scrooge to breathe quietly as she laid his hands on her body. Please don't let this be a dream... he prayed. Never let me wake up again. "Of course I want that too..." He brought out with difficulty. 

Gently his hands stroked over her warm body and finally he dared to really look at her. He had never seen a more beautiful being than her. Her upper body raised and lowered visibly because her breath went too fast. She was as nervous as he was but put all her trust in him. 

He would never disappoint her. 

Gently he lifted her on his arms that she laughed surprised. Very carefully he laid her down again on the bed and bent over her. His eyes directed at her with devotion. No, today they were not ready to go any further. 

Today all that counted was that they were together and slowly discovered new sides to each other that they didn't yet know. Magica's arms closed tightly around him as he complied to her wish.  
"I love you." These three words were often heard that evening in the small hut on Mount Vesuvius.

"I love you..."


End file.
